tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Codex Mundus
This is the Codex Mundus, the second anomalous document in the Moonshadow Archive. Unlike the documents filed under A History Finally Undone, the Codex Mundus disguises itself as a simple timeline of the 4th Era. However, as you will see, it has massive discrepancies. For example, the Codex Mundus says the Empress Arabelle I married Darius II while he was Emperor and after Towerfall. This is obviously not true - Darius and Arabelle married in 4E 215, and became Emperor and Empress in 4E 220. However, the Nerevarine Aryon Drethan swears that the Codex Mundus is true, and that it describes another Tamriel - one in a tragic Aurbis, doomed from the start. If what the Nerevarine says is true, then I commend the people of that Aurbis - it is hard to survive in a world without hope. - Sage Havard Amell, of the TALOS Arcanex ---- 4E 202 - Alduin is slain, and Darius Stormblade II is hailed a hero by Skyrim. Aryon, after 195 years of wandering, goes back to Morrowind to face the destruction of Vvardenfell from the eruption of Red Mountain, the biggest volcano on Tamriel, and the first tower to fall. Early Evening Star, 4E 202 - Darius gets involved in the Skyrim Civil War, a conflict between the Empire and Stormcloaks over the worship of Talos, the ninth Aedra. The Dragonborn works with the Stormcloaks, himself a devout worshipper of Talos. With the help of Korgrav Titanborn and Yslana Vailborn (A young Werebear Lord from Solstheim, and the appreciate of Colette Marence of Winterhold, respectively), Whiterun falls to Darius and the Stormcloaks. Late Evening Star, 4E 202 - Darius meets Arabelle Dewleaf, a Bosmer from Falinesti in the province of Valenwood, also a battlemage for the rebels. Darius, Arabelle, Korgrav, and Yslana single-handily bring down the walls of Falkreath, winning the city for the Stormcloaks. Rain’s Hand, 4E 203 - The city of Markarth is next to fall to the Stormcloaks, after Darius, Arabelle, and the College of Winterhold convince the Jarl to hand over his city. The Last Dragonborn realizes he’s starting to fall in love with Arabelle. Sun’s Height, 4E 203 - Riften is taken back from the Empire after the Thieves Guild, led by Darius, takes the city’s keep. Morning Star, 4E 205 ''- after two years of guerilla warfare in the areas around Morthal and Dawnstar, the Stormcloaks mass for the final battle at Solitude, the capital of Skyrim. Darius confesses his love to Arabelle, and she does likewise, having started to fall in love with him during the war. The two spend the night before Solitude together. Korgrav and Yslana do the same. : ''The Next Day - The Battle for Solitude ends in a victory for the Stormcloaks, and Darius leaves Solitude alone, to disappear for the next 15 years. 4E 206 - 2 years after the end of the Civil War, the hunt for the masks of the Dragon Priests of Alduin begins. These 12 masks are rumored to hold great power, and when all 12 are brought to the ruins of the ancient city of Bromjunaar in Skyrim, unlock a 13th, golden, mask. Sun’s Dawn, 4E 206 - the largest group of Mask hunters forms, lead by the dragon priest scholars Hannibal Dalomax and Caius Lightning-Sword. They meet at the mountain called Shearpoint, where the Dragon Priest Krosis lies. After the undead priest is killed once again, the mask of Krosis is claimed. First Seed, 4E 206 - in two separate locations, the masks of the priests Otar and Rahgot are found. Hannibal and Caius’ group battles the latter at the ruin of Forelhost and claims the mask, while a warlord named Arngrim battles Otar in the ancient city of Ragnvald, and after nearly dying, finally kills the priest, claiming his mask. Rain’s Hand, 4E 206 - Arngrim joins the scholar’s group at the ruin of Valthume where they battle Hevnoraak, claiming the undead priest’s mask. A group of Dragon Cultists ambush the group outside Valthume, where Caius yells at them to back off. The Cultists comply while bowing to Caius, strangely. Second Seed, 4E 206 - the masks of Morokei, Nahkriin, and Miraak are stolen from the College of Winterhold, finding their way into the hands of Hannibal and Caius. The group enters High Gate Ruins, finding Vokun’s mask and claiming it. Last Seed, 4E 206 - the group arrives on the island of Solstheim, in search of the masks of Dukaan, Ahzidal, and Zahkriisos. Early Sun’s Dusk, 4E 206 - The group returns to Skyrim with the three Solstheim masks. Caius and Hannibal reveal that they found Volsung’s mask before the group met, meaning that they have all 12 masks. Late Sun’s Dusk, 4E 206 - the group reaches the ruins of Bromjunaar, now called Labyrinthian, and find the lost sanctuary of the Dragon Cult. There, they access the lost plane of Bromen Deylok, where they find Konahrik, the final mask, also known as the mask of the Warlord. Little do they know, the spirit of Konahrik still inhabits the mask, and takes over the body of the Breton Elara Regas, while Caius and Hannibal reveal themselves to be Volsung and Morokei reborn, having used the group to find all the other masks so they could bring Konahrik back. The group is expelled from Bromen Deylok. 4E 207 - after the success of Era-old plans, the Dragon Cult under Konahrik takes over Skyrim, forcing the populace to worship the old Nordic gods. 4E 208 - Unrest begins in Skyrim. Arngrim starts organizing the clans of Skyrim to revolt while the Dragon Cult wages a campaign of terror against the Elves. Midyear, 4E 208 - Major fires break out in the province of Valenwood. The fault is lain on mages of the Dragon Cult In Skyrim. The Masked-Eye clan, an ally of Arngrim, begins to mobilize their forces across Tamriel. Frostfall, 4E 208 - Sovendaak, a dormant supervolcano under Alinor, erupts, destroying the Home of the High Elves. The Aldmeri Dominion turns its wrath onto Skyrim, after it is discovered an ancient Cult rite caused the volcano to erupt. Evening Star, 4E 208 - The Talos Schism shakes the Dragon Cult, as Volsung and Morokei break away from Konahrik, along with many of their followers to form the Talos Cult. Early Sun’s Dawn, 4E 209 - Arngrim and the clans of Skyrim revolt, aided by the Talos Cult, in the Second Battle for Solitude. Konahrik escapes as the rebels emerge victorious. While Skyrim may be free, the battle against the Dragon Cult is not over. Late Sun’s Dawn, 4E 209 - Konahrik has retreated to Roscrea, a small continent north of Skyrim. The rebels convene, and a plan is devised: the Talos Cult, using their fleet moored at their stronghold of Skuldafn Fane, will sail north with an army of 2000 men, while Arngrim will follow Konahrik’s path, through a secret portal in the Jerall Mountains south of Falkreath. : First Seed, 4E 209 - The fleet lands on Roscrea, joining Arngrim’s encampment on the shore. Battle ensues, as Arngrim and the Talos Cult battle the Dragon Cult in their last stronghold, Konahrik falls, ending the nightmare that began in 4E 206. Caius and Hannibal perform their last rite as the leaders of the Talos Cult, using an Elder Scroll to undo the damage Konahrik did to Mundus. 4E 210 - as Tamriel recovers from the Dragon Cult Crisis, worrying rumors emerge from the Province of Morrowind. It appears the Elder Scroll used at the end of the Dragon Cult Crisis has awakened an old enemy... Early Rain’s Hand, 4E 210 - Ash falls on the city of Blacklight in Morrowind, bringing with it the mythical Blight, a magical disease originating from the Red Mountain. The Talos Cult, settled in the Skuldafn Fane in the Velothi Mountains on the border of Skyrim and Morrowind, begins to make potions for curing the Blight, while gathering adventurers to investigate the rumors. : Late Rain’s Hand, 4E 210 - the party of adventurers is complete. Led by Lyris Cold-Helm, Head Priest of the Talos Cult, they head into Morrowind to deliver the potions, and investigate the rumors. They reach Blacklight, deliver the potions, and begin their investigation... Second Seed, 4E 210 ''- a messenger from Narsis arrives at Blacklight, confirming Tamriel’s worst fears: House Dagoth, the ancient enemy of the Nerevarine, has returned to the ruins of Vvardenfell, and they already have the artifacts of Keening and Sunder, giving them the ability to harness the magic of the Red Mountain. The party leaves for the city of Mournhold, looking to take advantage of its archives to gain an advantage over House Dagoth. : ''Midyear, 4E 210 ''- The archives at Mournhold on House Dagoth are wiped out - turned into ash by the House before the party could get there. Tamriel’s only hope is for the party to find the Nerevarine, and gain his help. Their first stop is to find the ancient Dark Elf wizard Diyvath Fyr. ''Hearthfire, 4E 210 - the party tracks down Diyvath Fyr at his mushroom tower on the isle of Telvannis. The ancient Telvanni Wizard sends them to the city of Ebonheart on the coast of central Morrowind, putting them on Aryon’s trail. Morning Star, 4E 211 - after two months on the trail of the Nerevarine, Lyris and the party finally track him down, on the shores of Vvardenfell. After talking him out of suicide, Aryon Drethan joins the party. Early Sun’s Dawn, 4E 211 - After returning to Telvannis, Diyvath Fyr, Aryon, and the party devise a plan: find the dwarven gauntlet named Wraithguard, so Aryon can wield Keening and Sunder, and unmake House Dagoth so they can never come back. Aryon reveals that Wraithguard is buried in the Drethan Ancestral Tomb at the base of the Velothi Mountains. Aryon also reveals that the House Dagoth knows of Wraithguard’s location, and recommends the party gets there as quickly as possible. : Late Sun’s Dawn, 4E 211 ''- The party battles House Dagoth outside the Drethan Ancestral Tomb, as the desperate race for Wraithguard concludes. All seems lost when House Dagoth makes off with the artifact, but Aryon reveals that the House has a cursed version of Wraithguard, opening a secret room that holds the true Wraithguard. ''First Seed, 4E 211 ''- Lyris convenes the army of the Talos Cult, preparing for an invasion of Vvardenfell, to take the artifacts Keening and Sunder. The army sets off. ''Early Rain’s Hand, 4E 211 - the army lands at the ruins of Vivec in the Scorching Bay on the coast of Vvardenfell, and marches inland. The first major battle is at the ancient stronghold of Telasero, as the Talos Cult seizes the Propylon Network, the network that connected the strongholds of Vvardenfell. : Late Rain’s Hand, 4E 211 - as the Talos Cult takes over the strongholds of Vvardenfell, Aryon finds the lost Propylon Index of Kogoruhn, allowing the Nerevarine to strike deep into the Ashlands around the Red Mountain. He does so, taking the party minus Lyris with him, returning victorious with the hammer Sunder. Midyear, 4E 211 - the Talos Cult, finally prepared to face House Dagoth, marches into the Ashlands. The Cult takes on the forces of the House as Aryon, accompanied by the party, enters the Red Mountain. Facing fierce opposition, the party finally reaches the heart of Red Mountain, where Aryon kills Dagoth Ordos, the leader of House Dagoth, with Sunder and takes Keening from his body. Using the three artifacts together, Aryon wipes out House Dagoth, and restores life to Vvardenfell, finally repaying his debt to the island. The Second Nerevarine Crisis is over. Morning Star, 4E 220 - as Morrowind recovers from the Second Nerevarine Crisis, the Last Dragonborn returns after 15 years of absence. He bears the Red Diamond, known in legends as Chim-El Adabal, and as the symbol of the Empire of Tamriel. With this mighty symbol, Darius Stormblade II takes the Ruby Throne of Tamriel, becoming the first Emperor of the Stormblade, or the 5th Empire. The next day, Skyrim rejoins the Empire, with its hero and son on the throne. Early Morning Star, 4E 235 ''- after 15 years of peace, the tranquility is shattered by the first rumblings of the Towerfall Crisis. The Adamantine Tower - better known as Ada-Mantia - on the isle of Balifera near High Rock, falls to unknown foes. The Fifth Empire, Talos Cult, and Morrowind are alerted, and begin gathering adventurers. ''Late Morning Star, 4E 235 - The Talos Cult marches for the Throat of the World, the largest mountain in all Mundus, knowing it to be of one of the last two towers remaining. Lyris Cold-Helm, accompanied by Arngrim and a High Rock mage named Jordan, leads the defense of the Throat of the World. : Mid Sun’s Dawn, 4E 235 - despite the efforts of the Talos Cult, the Throat of the World falls. However, the identity of their foe is discovered - the Last Dwarf, Dumac Dwarfking. Late Sun’s Dawn, 4E 235 ''- The Empire and Morrowind complete their search for adventurers, as Darius and Aryon’s party fly to Skuldafn Fane to search for information on the last Tower, the great brass golem known as the Numidium. There, they meet Lyris’ party, and the three combine forces. Together, they find where the Numidium still stands: in High Rock, on the battlefield of Glenumbra Moors. Lyris, Darius, and Aryon prepare to set off for Glenumbra Moors, looking for a ship in Darius’ hometown of Windhelm. While there, Darius finds his old band of friends - Arabelle, Korgrav and Yslana. Attesting to their abilities, Darius convinces Lyris to let the three of them join the group, and the heroes of the Skyrim Civil War are reunited. ''First Seed, 4E 235 - After a month-long voyage from Windhelm, the party lands at Aldcroft, a village at the edge of Glenumbra Moors. On the voyage, the party has been busy producing weapons and armor for the Moors (In Darius and Arabelle’s case, they were busy REproducing.) Soon after they land, Darius takes Arabelle aside and gives her quite the reunion gift - a engagement ring, and the offer to become the Empress of Tamriel alongside him. (The answer was yes, FYI) After getting their business squared away, the party heads into the Moors. After fighting through armies in battles taking place in the past, present, and future, they find Numidium, also known as Walk-Brass. Arabelle suggests that they hide the gigantic brass golem in the Labyrinthan. Rain’s Hand, 4E 235 - The party arrives at the Labyrinthian in Walk-Brass. However, Dumac Dwarfking has followed them. In a climatic battle, the party battles Dumac in a effort to prevent the dwarf’s destruction of Walk-Brass. However, Dumac succeeds, and Walk-Brass falls, as Cyrelian Thorndale, a Wood Elf rogue, sacrifices himself to buy the party more time. With the last Tower’s fall, the barriers between Aetherius, Oblivion, and Mundus fall as well. Talos, the Ninth Divine, takes the opportunity to approach the group with a message from the dying Akatosh: “The Soul of Men must know the bones of the earth, and the ash where the heart once laid. Look to the tower of gold, for it is there where the words I said at the beginning of time must be respoken.” Aryon recognizes the line “The ash where the heart once laid,” and tells the group their next location: the newly inhabitable island of Vvardenfell, the home of the Red Mountain. However, as the party flies to Morrowind, they witness the second eruption of the Sovendaak Volcano. This time, it blows Alinor in half as the Caldera collapses, permanently reducing the island’s size. Second Seed, 4E 235 - The party lands in the newly-built city of Vivec, and heads for the Red Mountain. Before they enter, Aryon warns the party: Red Mountain still has traces of the Sixth House’s magic in it, designed to show the party’s deepest fears. The warning soon strikes true, as the magic takes the form of a shade of the Emperor, driven mad by a millennium of loneliness, after making a deal with the Daedric Prince of Knowledge that cost him his Empress. As Darius explains, this came from his fear of dying before Arabelle, due to the differences in their lifespan. Korgrav kills the false Emperor, allowing the party to claim the ash that sustained the shade. Midyear, 4E 235 - with no lead on the “bones of the earth,” the party heads to the College of Winterhold. There, three major revelations occur: Arngrim confesses his love to Lyris, Arabelle reveals that she is with child - Darius’ child - and the heir to the Empire, and Korgrav finally proposes to Yslana. Soon after, they find their next location: the lost dwarven city of Blackreach. Sun’s Height, 4E 235 - After a month wandering through the frozen wastes of Northern Skyrim, the party finds one of the Great Lifts down to Blackreach, taking it down. They eventually find a door with a Tonal Lock, one of the Dwarves’ greatest, and deadliest, traps. After using a little creativity imported from Morrowind, the party gets through the door, gaining access to the largest lode of Aetherium in existence in Mundus. Darius realizes that the bones of the Earth refers to the Aetherium. Arabelle then suggests that they make a staff from the ash, the Aetherium, and the Chim-El Adabal, also known as the Soul of Men. They make the staff, but not before being attacked by stone golems. After the battle, Arabelle faints, the Aetherium having accelerated her pregnancy. Last Seed, 4E 235 - The party arrives back at the College, where Arabelle is attended to by the healers. Lyris takes the party to the ruins of Ada-Mantia to retrieve a Elder Scroll, leaving behind Darius, so he can tend to his Empress. Frostfall, 4E 235 - they return two months later, bearing the Elder Scroll. The party discovers that Arabelle has given birth to twins, Vidar and Eryniel Stormblade. Darius, of course, is ecstatic. Lyris reads the Scroll, but not before she shares a moment with Arngrim. Few people know that it is on this night that Aurbis the Dreamer is conceived. The next day, the Emperor calls on the Elder Council to convene at the College. At this meeting, the Emperor introduces Arabelle, and confirms that his children will in fact be eligible for being in line for the throne. In other news, the Province of Valenwood has revolted against the Aldmeri Dominion, in hopes of joining the Empire. Late Sun’s Dusk, 4E 235 - after weeks of preparation, the armies of the Empire, Morrowind and the Talos Cult head south to the city of Bruma in Cyrodiil. They are lead by Darius, Arabelle, Aryon, and Lyris, joined by the rebels of Valenwood, the independent nations of Hammerfell and Black Marsh, and the Maanbrati - an army of Werecreatures commanded by Korgrav. Early Evening Star, 4E 235 '''- when all the armies gather at Bruma, the Emperor gives their final objective: the Imperial City, home of the White-Gold Tower, and currently being held by the Daedric Princes Mehrunes Dagon and Molag Bal. In the Battles of Fort Aleswell, Chalman Keep, and White-Gold, the armies of Tamriel take back the City. The party chases Dumac Dwarfking to the top of the Tower, and face him there in the final battle to save Mundus. Instead of killing Dumac, Aryon recruits his help in securing Mundus. With Dumac’s magic, and the staff the party made, Lyris Cold-Helm sacrifices herself to become Lady Akatosh, the Dragon Goddess of Time. Lyris’ last gift before her ascension is to Arngrim, her lover. It is simple yet monumental: Arngrim is left with his young child, Aurbis the Dreamer, the Son of Akatosh. With Lyris’ ascension comes the end of the Towerfall Crisis, as she uses her newfound powers to rebuild the Towers, ensuring the continuation of life in Mundus. ''4E 236/5E 0'' - In the wedding of the era, Darius Stormblade II marries Arabelle Dewleaf, making them husband and wife, and the joint rulers of Tamriel. With the secession of the Bosmeri province of Valenwood from the Aldmeri Dominion in the Great Pact of Falinesti and its subsequent entrance into the 5th Empire, Dominion severs all ties with the Empire. The Empire, now ruled by two former commanders of the Stormcloaks, has become the Dominion’s foe once again... ''Rain’s Hand, 5E 3'' - War almost breaks out around the city of Taneth in Hammerfell in the Incident at Hallin’s Stand. An Imperial Legate, driven mad by the promise of power, attempts to find the sword of the legendary Redguard warrior Hallin, slaughtering Dominion soldiers and innocent citizens along the way. The Legate’s tribunes and a Dominion lieutenant band together to stop the Legate (while breaking protocol along the way). The unlikely group succeeds, and adept negotiators bring the Dominion and Empire to a uneasy coexistence. ''5E 5'' - The Dunmeri province of Morrowind, with the Nerevarine as it’s newly crowned king, signs the Second Ebonheart Pact with the Empire, forcing the Archwarden of Black Marsh to sign the Treaty of Helstrom with the Dominion, effectively splitting the homeland of the lizardmen, or Argonians, into halves: Independent Argonia in the north, and the Black Marsh under the Dominion in the south. The battlelines are drawn, with Alinor, Elsweyr, and the territories of Black Marsh and Western Hammerfell behind the banner of the Aldmeri Dominion. The Stormblade Empire allies with the Kingdom of Morrowind, Free Hammerfell, and Independent Argonia under the Second Ebonheart Pact. ''5E 5–25'' - The Peace of Akatosh, otherwise known as the Pax Imperialica or the Pax Dominia, depending on the historian. Named ironically, the phrase refers to the 20 years of peace where both Empire and Dominion built up their troops for the coming war. ''1st of Morning Star, 5E 25'' - The Second Great War begins. The Dominion opens the war with a partially-unsuccessful assassination attempt on the Emperor and Empress. The Empress Arabelle Stormblade escapes unscathed, but the Last Dragonborn lies injured, cursed with a magical sleep. Arabelle takes on the burden of ruling the Empire alone, while Eryniel and Vidar Stormblade take command of the Legion, Korgrav commanding the Maanbrati. They call upon Morrowind, Argonia, and Free Hammerfell, convening the Second Ebonheart Pact. Aurbis the Dreamer, now a grown man, joins the Legion. ''Early Morning Star, 5E 25'' - the first major battle occurs at Glenumbra Moors, as Vidar Stormblade leads Pact forces to repel a Dominion invasion of the city of Daggerfall in High Rock. The Dominion is defeated, but not without heavy casualties on both sides. ''Late Morning Star, 5E 25'': — the Dominion goes on the offensive, hoping to deal a blow to Pact morale by taking the city of Falinesti in Valenwood. The Empire’s forces in the province are deeply dug in, and the Valenwood Front becomes a major theater in the war. —The Independent Argonians, supported by their unlikely allies, the Dunmer of Morrowind and the Maanbrati, strike deep into Black Marsh. Under the combined forces of former slave, slavemaster, and Werecreature, the city of Archon on the shore of Black Marsh falls to the Pact. Rain’s Hand, 5E 25 - After a lull in the war, the Dominion strikes at the city of Anvil, on the Gold Coast of Cyrodiil. The surprising nature of the attack forces Pact forces to fall back to the city of Kvatch in the Cyrodiilic Heartlands, leaving Anvil to the Dominion. ''Second Seed, 5E 25'': — the First Battle of Falinesti ends in a defeat for the Dominion, as Bosmeri Archers and Nord Warriors drive off the bulk of the army at Falinesti. — Heavy fighting continues in the swamps of Black Marsh, as the Argonian Front becomes a major theater in the war. The Dominion and Pact are almost at a standstill in Black Marsh, as they fight over every muck filled inch of land. ''Midyear, 5E 25'': — the Battle of Ada-Mantia, on the isle of Balifera, proves to be one of the major turning points for the war as the Empire wins a pyrrhic victory, with the loss of most of its western fleet, but with the recipe for an antidote for their sleeping Emperor, and a decimated Aldmeri Fleet. Arabelle calls for a meeting of the greatest heroes, mercenaries, and scholars of the Empire to decipher the recipe. They are called the Silver Company. — Aurbis the Dreamer, deployed to the Valenwood Front, is promoted to become a tribune under the command of Eryniel Stormblade. They are entrenched at Falinesti, determined to protect the home of the Empress from the onslaught of Dominion forces. ''5E 27'' - two years have passed since the beginning of the Second Great War In that time, major cities in Elsweyr, Black Marsh, Hammerfell, and Valenwood have traded hands. Despite the onslaught, Falinesti remains standing, a symbol of hope in this seemingly endless war. The Dominion has gained ground on the Gold Coast and Hammerfell, having taken Rihad, Gilane, Hegathe, and is currently sieging the city of Kvatch. Pact forces from Eastern Valenwood and Western Argonia are invading Elsweyr, hoping to cut off Black Marsh from the Dominion in Corinth. ''Midyear, 5E 27'': —The Dominion begins gathering its troops near Silvenar. It appears the next battle for Falinesti will occur soon. —The Silver Company discovers the list of ingredients they need to wake the Last Dragonborn: A stone from the Trevelyan crypt in High Rock to represent his past, The Blood of Akatosh to represent his destiny as Dragonborn, and The Heart of Valenwood to represent Arabelle’s love for the Emperor. The Heart of Valenwood appears to be the critical ingredient, signifying the one person who could bring Darius back. ''Sun’s Height, 5E 27'': —The Silver Company splits up to search for the stone and the Blood of Akatosh. —The Second Battle for Falinesti begins, destined to become one of the longest and bloodiest of the war. Aurbis the Dreamer distinguishes himself as a hero of Falinesti when the Tribune harnesses the power of the Green-Sap Tower at the heart of Falinesti to wipe the Dominion’s army out, giving the Empire a few days of breathing room. This event exposes Aurbis’ divine ancestry to the Pact and the Dominion. More importantly, The Silver Company realizes that Aurbis has the Blood of Akatosh. The Company sends a detachment to Valenwood, to find Aurbis. ''Sun’s Height, 5E 27'' - The Silver Company assigned to High Rock finds the Trevelyan crypt in the city of Farrun. With the stone in their possession, and with the Legion’s help under Vidar Stormblade, the Company escapes Farrun while it is under attack from the Dominion. They head to Valenwood, joining the Company already there. ''Early Sun’s Dawn, 5E 28'' - as the Second Battle for Falinesti enters its 8th month, The Silver Company finds Aurbis, the interim legate, on the front lines of the siege. Supported by the Company, Aurbis and his legion repel the latest assault on the city. Left with a short break, Aurbis reveals that Falinesti can’t hold out much longer - food and morale are starting to run low. If the Silver Company wants his help, they must find a way to end the battle, and free Eryniel Stormblade, who was captured by the enemy. ''Late Sun’s Dawn, 5E 28'' - in a daring gambit, The Silver Company allows themselves to be captured by Dominion forces. After the Dominion successfully tortures (false) information out of them, The Silver Company are taken to a fort south of Falinesti. There, the Company finds Eryniel Stormblade, who is wrestling with her feelings for Aurbis the Dreamer. Inspired by the Company, Eryniel stages a prison break and charges all the way back to Falinesti. After Eryniel, Aurbis, and the Company repel another attack, the newly-returned Legate confesses her feeling for Aurbis. Aurbis’ response? “It’s about time! I love you too.” ''Late Midyear, 5E 28'' - Even with the Legate’s return, Falinesti almost falls three months later. The only thing that stops the Dominion’s assault is the Pact forces and the Maanbrati, fresh from total victory in Elsweyr and Black Marsh. At the head of the army is Arabelle Stormblade herself, riding the red dragon Odahviing. The Pact decimates the Dominion forces, taking down their strongholds in Northern Valenwood, ending the Second Battle for Falinesti. With their city safe for the meantime, Eryniel, Aurbis, and the Company head to Silvenar to find the last ingredient they need to save the Emperor - the Heart of Valenwood. ''Early Sun’s Height, 5E 28'' - The Heart of Valenwood is found in an ancient tree in the center of Silvenar. The Silver Company must now hold out until the Pact can get both Arabelle and the Emperor’s body to Silvenar, while battling Dominion forces. Arabelle arrives at Silvenar quickly, but it takes another year for the Pact to deliver the Emperor’s sleeping body, dodging Dominion armies and operatives. ''Sun’s Height, 5E 29'': — as the fourth year of war passes its halfway mark, the body of the Emperor arrives at Silvenar, accompanied by Vidar Stormblade, who has returned from the Hammerfell front. While the Pact has taken all of Valenwood back, Argonia and Morrowind have a shaky hold on southern Black Marsh and Elsweyr, a result of their army marching west to save Falinesti. Hammerfell is still a major front in the war. — Assisted by Vidar, Eryniel, and Arabelle Stormblade, Aurbis and the Silver Company succeed in waking Darius Stormblade II, the Last Dragonborn, and Emperor of Tamriel by using the magic of the Heart of Valenwood. The restoration of the Emperor gives badly needed hope to the Pact, which manages to solidify its hold over Elsweyr and Black Marsh by Late Evening Star of 5E 29. ''Morning Star, 5E 30 ''- the only land on Mainland Tamriel the Dominion controls at this point of the war is the Gold Coast around Anvil, and all Hammerfell west of Taneth, minus the Gilane peninsula. Under the leadership of Darius, the Pact quickly gains land, but it isn’t until 5E 33 that the Pact finally pushes the Dominion off of mainland Tamriel, at the Battle of the Gold Coast. ''Midyear, 5E 33'' - The Battle of the Gold Coast begins. The remnants of the Aldmeri Dominion retreat to the city of Anvil in the face of advancing Pact forces led by Korgrav Titanborn and his Maanbrati. At the same time, the Pact and Dominion Fleets do battle offshore, cutting off any possible escape for the Dominion’s forces trapped in Anvil. The resulting battle destroys the city, the number of casualties high enough to horrify even the most devout practitioner of “bellum iustum”, or just war. Despite the already high cost of this war, it is not over yet: the Second Great War continues on the Archipelago of Alinor for two more years, concluding in the Battle of Crystal-Like-Law, on the isle of Summerset. ''Morning Star, 5E 35''' - exactly ten years after the beginning of the Second Great War, the Battle of Crystal-Like-Law begins. Prince Talinus Naemon, leader of the Dominion has barricaded himself inside the Crystal Tower, sacrificing his army for a chance to ascend to Aetherius, the plane of the Aedra, on the chaos below. The Pact races to stop Naemon, painfully aware of the damage he could do to Mundus. Unfortunately, they arrive too late, and the Pact, Silver Company, and ''Maanbrati are left to battle with a godlike Naemon. All seems lost until Naemon reveals that he was able to ascend, in his own words, because he was the “linchpin that holds Alinor together, the person who holds The Crystal-Like-Law on my shoulders!” Aurbis the Dreamer, realizing that Naemon was referring to the actual Tower itself, simply throws Naemon through a window, and out of the tower. The not-so-godlike-anymore Naemon falls to his death, spelling the doom of the Aldmeri Dominion, and signifying the end of the Second Great War. Peace has come to Tamriel once more, but at what cost? Category:Moonshadow Canon Category:Timelines Category:Stories